Broken Sparrow
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: I wanted to be just like Batman. I wanted to protect my city and the people in it, but then one day I woke up and realized that it was all a sick joke with no punchline. That it isn't just some tyrant or mob boss that is what's breaking us, but the people we surround ourselves in. If the JLA won't help the broken then i will. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Second Boy Wonder**

**Authors Note: I have been meaning to write this story for a long while and I finally feel ready to do it. I hope you all enjoy this is i screwed up some spelling or grammar i might have missed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Justice League.**

* * *

(Jayden's POV: Age 13)

I fastened the belt around my karate uniform and step out into the home gym in Wayne Manor. Jason stands across from me in a similar outfit, only his is black, sleeveless and he has a red belt around his waits where mine is white, sleeved and a black belt.

"Are you ready, boys?" The two boys looked over at Bruce who stood next to a transparent case with a robin outfit neatly hanging inside. "The winner of this fight gets the honor of being my new Robin. I just want to say, no matter who wins, you are both exceptional heroes both worthy of this title."

"But there can only be one, Robin." Jason stated smugly.

"Jason…" Bruce warned.

"It's alright, I know he is just messing around." I said as I took my stance across from Jason.

"You sure you're ready for this buddy?" Jason asked as he took his stance.

"I've been training day, hell I've broken your record on the training course at Mount Justice, so if anyone should be scared, it's you." I grinned, readying myself.

"That's enough, now get ready," Bruce announced. "You each had a total of three strikes, the first to land three strikes on their opponent becomes the new Robin. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" We both shouted out.

"And…begin!"

Jason and I immediately charged at one another and attacked each other with a series of quick jabs and heavy blows. Now, Jason was hot headed, but he wasn't stupid, he knew where to strike and how hard to strike. I would have to use his temper to my advantage. Unfortunately, he knew my flaws as well as my advantages.

He knew I am more of a defensive fighter rather than offensive, using the momentum of someone else's moves against them, he quickly learned that when he sent a spin kick to my head, but I quickly ducked and swept his foot out from under him. He fell to the ground and I dove in for my first strike, but he quickly rolled out of the way of my fist.

When he hopped to his feet, he tried to land an upper cut on me, but I easily back out of the way and spun around delivering a spin kick to his stomach. _'Point one for me.' _I thought as I walked over to help Jason to his feet.

"Lucky shot." Jason shrugged. I gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, my foot luckily found your big belly."

"You're one to talk, who had the double belly deluxe last night at Big Belly Burger?" Jason snapped, causing Bruce to look at me in disappointment.

"You said you were training for today."

"I was, training my belly for bigger burgers." I sheepishly replied as I readied myself for the next match.

Bruce told us to begin and Jason didn't hold back this time. He sent a barrage of heavy fists at me, not even giving me a chance to counter his attacks. He eventually backed me into the wall and before my back was literally against it, I made the mistake of looking behind me and ended up getting kicked in the chest and knocked into the wall. The wind was knocked out of me as I fell against the wall, coughing my lungs out.

"I guess I got a lucky foot too."

"Douche."

"Alright, boys," Bruce announced with a clap of his hands. "Last hit and the winner become the new Robin. Are we ready?"

"Yup." I said.

"Born ready." Jason said with a fist pump.

"Okay, begin!"

The two of us lunged at each other swinging our fist at each other as hard as we can, while dodging them just as swiftly. Jason sent a fist to my face, but I dodged it and quickly wrapped my hands around his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder, slamming him onto the ground hard.

I went to twist his arm around, but he was quicker than me as he swung his feet around, kicking mine out from under me. I fell hard on my ass as Jason quickly stood up and brought his foot down towards my chest.

I managed to catch it by the ankle before he could land the hit and pushed it back, throwing him off balance. Jason stumbled back as I quickly hopped to my feet and charged after him. I leaped into the air and tried to land a jump kick into the center of his chest, but he quickly dodged and sent his fist to my face, which I swatted away and countered with one of my own punches. This went on for a minute, before Jason started to lose his focus. He was a skilled fighter and stronger than me, but he was reckless and impatient. He wanted this fight to be over with and to win and he wanted it now.

His fist started swinging at my head wild and hard, but I just kept dodging. I finally saw an opening and decided strike, to which Jason managed to dodge, only by a hair length. I saw the look in his eyes when my fist nearly collided with his face.

He wanted this, he wanted to be, Robin.

And I couldn't take that from him.

I took another swing at Jason with my left hand, guiding it to his face. I had a clean shot for his nose, but I, 'tripped', when I accidently stepped on the cuff of my pants. I stumbled forward and Jason took the opportunity to sink his fist into my face.

It wasn't too hard, but it was hard enough for me to get knocked back and fall on my ass. My hands immediately went to my cheek as Jason looked down at me in disbelief.

"I won?" He asked himself. He looked over at Bruce who was almost as surprised as Jason.

"Y-Yes, Jason, you've won, congrats." He smiled.

"I won." He said with more confidence.

"Yup, you won, congrats, Jason." I mumbled as I went to stand up, but was offered a helping hand by Jason. I took his hand and let him help me to my feet. "Thanks."

"Yeah, um…good match…I still can't believe it!" He was so amazed with himself. "Um…wait what does this mean though?"

"You're the new Boy Wonder, you will help me fight crime, under my guidance and you will always follow my orders. If you disobey even once, you're fired, understood?"

Jason nodded, but he still looked confused.

"What about, Jayden?"

"He continues with school and practices his jujitsu lessons and stealth techniques until he proves he's ready to be a boy wonder." Bruce informed us as he stepped out of the gym. "Come on, we have to get you fitted for the armor."

Jason looked at me, but I waved him off, silently telling him to follow Bruce.

I let out a deep breath and quickly stepped out of the gym to grab a shower. I guess I would just have to wait a little while longer before I could do my part for Batman and later for the Justice League.

After a quick shower, I sat at my desk in my room and started to study case files Bruce had sent me to practice my deductive skills. They were fairly easy to deduce since most of them were petty. Man get's drunk and stumbles into a train after having one light beer after work with his friends, no it wasn't suicide or intoxication, his wife fell in love with the hot bartender after girls night and she manipulated him into drugging her husbands drink and shoving him into the tracks in the subway on his way home.

Then the disappearance of a sixteen-year-old girl, she ran away with her thirty-five-year-old music teacher. They were shacked up in his mom's apartment. This was all high school Disney channel bullshit.

I wanted to tackle real cases, but thanks to throwing that match today that won't be happening anytime soon. I was broken from my thoughts when my pet sparrow, Snowflake started tweeting.

"Hey buddy," I chuckled as I poured some seeds into his bowl. "I'm sorry I haven't let you out today I was busy, but tomorrow I'll let you out in the green house for a good while, sound good?" Snowflake tweeted happily as he nibbled on his seeds. I love my cute little birdy.

"He's not the only one disappointed by you."

I was startled and turned around to see Bruce leaning on my door frame, arms crossed over his chest and a solemn look on his face.

"Yeah, I know, I failed that test today, but Jason was the better fighter." I said with a shrug of my shoulders, before sitting back down at my desk. I had to keep myself busy so he couldn't tell through any facial twitches or body language that I was lying about my match.

"You stepped on your ankle cuff which caused you to trip and open yourself for an easy victory for Jason." Bruce stated.

_Shit!_

"Why would you do that," Bruce asked in disappointment. "I don't pit you two against each other so I can pick favorites. I did it so you can learn to put your personal emotions aside and Jason can learn to accept loss and not let it affect his life. Now I don't know what to do. If I take away the title of Robin from Jason, then he'll never forgive me and you'll never forgive yourself and if I let him become Robin then he'll let it go to his head and…ugh!"

Bruce plopped down on my bed, covering his eyes with his elbow after letting out an exhausted sigh.

"What did you want me to do, you saw how happy he was, he needed this." I tried to convince him, but I would have had a better chance of striking oil on the Wayne Manor than telling Bruce he was wrong. "He already thinks I'm your favorite, he refers to me as your 'Shadow' for god's sake."

"Jayden…" Bruce groaned. "You can't keep coddling him like this. I know you care about him, but he will never learn if he never loses."

"No offense Bruce, but if you have this many doubt about Jason, then whose fault is it to make him into your disciple?" Bruce looked up at me from my bed with a skeptical look on his face. I merely shrugged. "Just saying."

"Look, what I am about to do is going to be stressful, but I have no choice, Jason has potential, but he also has rage and he needs to channel it or he could be dangerous."

"You're dangerous." I stated.

"I'm in control though, can you say the same as Jason?"

I couldn't deny it, Jason was my friend and I loved him like a brother, but him out there taking apart bad guys would be like a rabid bear in a campsite, it wouldn't be pretty.

"So, what is the plan?"

"Well, you and Jason work better together and I can only have one Robin, so…"

**(The Following Week: Mount Justice)**

"Okay, everybody listens up," Nightwing informed his team of Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket. He walked into the common room of Headquarters, followed by Jason Todd, who was now donning his new Robin Armor. "This is our new Robin, he got the O.K. from Batman, so he is officially his sidekick and our newest member."

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." Robin said with his fist at his hips and his chest puffed out with confidence. Everyone greeted him with smiles, minus Superboy who merely nodded at him.

"He is talented and gifted and he will make a fine addition to our team." Nightwing informed, before his communicator started beeping. Nightwing answered the call on his wrist communicator.

"What is going on, Batman?"

"I've got a new recruit coming your way."

"Who?"

Suddenly the boom tube activated as the V.I. announced its new arrival.

"Recognized, Sparrow."

When the light faded a young man clad in black body armor with white patterned on the chest plate and arms appeared before them. His face was covered by a white helmet with black wings sticking out from both sides of his helmet.

"Sparrow, the second boy wonder!" Jayden announced, both Robin and Nightwing recognized his voice.

"Wow, cool!" Robin stated as he ran over to, Sparrow. "I though the big guy said there would only be one of us though?"

"Eh, I guess he felt sorry for me or something or maybe things are so screwy that they need both of us to clean up crime." Sparrow suggested, knowing that Bruce wanted him to keep an eye on Jason.

"Awesome, the world won't know what it!" Robin announced as the two posed for their new team.

* * *

**(Authors Note)**

**I was going to make this a story starring my own character with a few cameos from my previous stories, but after binging Riverdale, especially the recent third season I got some inspiration, so here is the list of my latest requirements of O. C's. No supers, talented and maybe some cool gadgets in later chapters, but I want normal people with normal problems and with a sketchy background.**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Gay or Straight:**

**Age: Keep it between 15-17**

**Hair Color: **

**Eyes Color:**

**Appearance: Street Clothes**

**Bio: Are they rich but miserable, poor and different, what makes them appear normal, but broken on the inside.**

**Personality:**

**Talents: Are they Smart on top of their glass in a math division or spelling bee, are they an over achiver in sports, school plays, charity. Anything that could be beneficial to Jayden's future gang.**

* * *

**Shadow Warrior Profile**

**Vigilante Name: **

**Armor:**

**Weapons and Gadgets:**

* * *

**Family: Parents, brothers, sisters aunts and or uncles? I don't need a whole family just immediate members please.  
**

**Just a brief Bio:**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Gay Straight:**

**Personality**

**Bio: Are they rich, are they in a gang, were they in a gang, what are their expectations for their children. What did they do to make their children Broken and feel different from the rest of society?**

**Please Submit them via Private messages and if you have any questions please ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and your characters they were very interesting and I hope I portray them right. Okay here is my second chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Justice League or Batman.**

**(Corto Maltese)**

* * *

The night was hot as hell as Artemis was overlooking the warehouse that was responsible for the new drug called, Tranquility. Tranquility was a drug that came in the form of a powder, but when you ignite it and inhale the compound through the lungs it gives not just your body but your entire being the of peace and happiness, hence the name, Tranquility.

The side effect was that sometimes it would trigger something inside you and induce the user in a state of uncontrollable rage. There have been a number of countless outbreaks in Gotham alone and after a few months the Titans were able to track down a potential source in Corto Maltese. Now it was just a matter of waiting and watching.

"_I got eyes on the factory, still no sign of any, Tranquility."_ Artemis said, via telepathy, courtesy of Miss Martian.

"_Just keep an eye on it for now, Artemis." _NIghtwing ordered._ "I'm making my way inside now."_

Outside the factory, Nightwing had snuck into the building, thanks to the cover of an incoming truck. When the truck had parked into the lot, Nightwing had quickly ducked behind some boxes that were covered by a tarp. He carefully lifted the tarp and saw that they were marked with a big black T. He used the scanner on his wrist mounted computer to analyze the residue from the crate. After a few seconds the holographic screen started blinking green.

"_Guys, this is the place. This is where they are making, Tranquility." _Nightwing informed. _"I'm gonna go in for a closer look, Megan, are you okay on your end?"_

"_Yes, but are you sure you don't want me to go in, I am better at camouflage." _She giggled.

"_True, but I am better at stealth." _He shot back with a smirk.

Nightwing carefully made his way into the back of the facility and spent the next few minutes creeping behind guards and what appeared to be scientist. He finally made it to the top floor where he spotted someone of interest.

"Slade." Nightwing whispered.

The mercenary stood before a large computer monitor with his helmet in his right hand, revealing his grey hair and eye patch over his right eye.

Nightwing looked at the man who was talking to a hazy image on the monitor and the young hero recorded everything he could on his wrist computer.

"Everything is proceeding as planned down here, but what about your end?" The mercenary asked.

"_**I've reported the incidents to the Court, they will have updated the formula all throughout our labs North America and some parts of South America. The serum should cause less anger outbreaks and more mind-numbing hallucinations. This will hopefully allow our subjects more open to manipulation." **_The voice on the other side was disoriented due to a modulator, but Nightwing could hear everything.

"I've had the old batches dumped and if there is anything left, well they'll just be junkies and college students, so it will have nothing to do with our grand scheme." Slade said.

"_**We can't afford to have any more delays; the court is getting impatient." **_The man on the monitor growled.

"Don't worry, everything will be back on track in no time."

"_**I don't think it will."**_ The man on the monitor said. _**"I have just received a noticed from my security system that an unfamiliar frequency has been located in the building, more specifically, in that room."**_

Slade tense at the new information and quickly pulled out a black steeled, Desert Eagle. He looked down the sights of the handgun as he carefully searched the room. He kept his nerves calm and focused on all the noises of the room.

"_Creaks in the walls from rodents, buzzing from the computer monitor, floor creaking from the intruder." _His thoughts came to an end, quickly aiming his hand cannon at the corner of the room. He fired off a round and Nightwing quickly rolled out of the way, throwing an escrima stick at Slade's wrist, knocking the gun from his grip.

Nightwing quickly rushed towards Slade and took a swing at him with his stick, but the mercenary blocked the attack with one of his swords. The two were locked in battle for a brief moment, before more of Slade's hired guns came in with assault rifles. They all aimed at Nightwing and opened fired the second Slade kicked him away from him.

Nightwing didn't fight back and instead made a beeline for the nearest window and dived head first out of it as bullets whipped past him. The second he felt the warm night air he pulled out his grappling hook and fired it into the building, swinging around and landing back at the parking lot.

"I've been made, engage!" Nightwing shouted.

Ms. Martian, deactivated her camouflage power, appearing in the middle of the lot, she used her power to levitate a few crates and threw them at a group of mercenaries. Artemis fired an arrow at another group of mercanaries, the arrow went off, filling the air with pepper gas and blinding the hired guns.

They all coughed their lungs out as each one was silently taken down one by one. When the smoke cleared, Robin and Sparrow stood over the group, striking a pose.

"I hope Slade will get his money back for the lousy performance these men displayed tonight." Robin chuckled.

"Nah, that cheap bitch should have invested better security than assholes with guns." Sparrow snickered. "I mean seriously how many times have we done this now?"

Suddenly, a large tremor shook the ground and before anyone could do anything a nearby wall had crashed open as Batgirl and Wonder Girl were thrown across the parking lot. When the smoke cleared, heavy footsteps crunched on the gravel beneath the large man's boots, revealing Bane.

"You just had to say something." Robin sighed.

"Point taken; I'll keep my jinxes to myself." Sparrow grunted as he took off after Bane.

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a black handle and with a quick flick it extended into a baton. Sparrow leaped at Bane and smacked his baton across the brute's face, but it had little to no affect, in fact the baton itself was dente.

Bane's face broke out a smug grin as he swung his massive fist towards Sparrow. Robin quickly ran up a nearby wall and jumped off of it, delivering a kick to the side of Bane's head, throwing him off balance and allowing Sparrow to attack his knees with his baton.

The attacks on Bane's knees was enough to weaken him and allow Wonder Girl to use her super strength and shoulder rush into Bane's torso, finally knocking the big man off of his feet.

Batgirl quickly pulled out a few pellets and threw them at Bane, encasing him in a mass of green putty, gluing him to the ground.

"That was easy." Batgirl boasted.

"Huh, maybe too easy," Sparrow mused. "Something feels wrong."

"You're right, Niño." Bane chuckled.

Suddenly, men dressed in all black suits wearing domino masks on their faces appeared out of nowhere and stared to attack the Titans. Ms. Martian was ready to attack, but she was quickly subdued by one of the mysterious figures. Artemis used a non-lethal arrow and struck the one who had Ms. Martian hostage in the face. The Martian quickly used her powers to levitate the man and throw them into another assassin.

Nightwing was blocking the attack from one of the other assassin's blades that appeared from his wrist. He activated the electric charge on his sticks and managed to give him a brief shock, but he remained completely unharmed. Nightwing was confused by this as that charge should have been enough to neutralize him.

Robin and Sparrow fought off a few of the assassins as well, but they were all evenly matched. Robin fought them off with his staff, but he couldn't land a single hit. These men were far more trained than the grunts they had dealt with earlier, they were born and trained to fight.

Robin raised his staff and blocked off another attack and was locked in with an assassin, but not for long as Sparrow threw a batarang at the assassin's shoulder. He didn't show any signs of pain, but his struggle with Robin had weakened allowing him to push him away and strike him across the side of his head with his staff.

As the fighting continued the mercenaries were packing up the crates onto an advance jet. Sparrow spotted it and made his way towards them, but he was stopped when Bane threw a small boulder at him. He managed to flip out of the way in time, but he was to late to stop the jet from cloaking and taking off.

"Damn!" He shouted, before being grabbed by the back of the neck by Bane and thrown into Artemis and Nightwing. Bane looked over at the other assassins and signaled for them to leave.

"Let's go, we're in the clear!" The assassins all nodded in unison and each one of them threw a smoke pellet, disappearing into the night. A red portal opened up beneath Bane allowing him to fall through and disappear.

"Shit!" Robin shouted at the closed portal, smacking his staff down on the ground in frustration.

"Calm down," Nightwing said to the young hero. "At least we got more intel." Robin glanced at him.

"Intel, what about the drugs that we don't have or Slade and Bane who got away and what ever the hell those assassins were."

"And don't forget who Slade was talking too." Sparrow commented while rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll figure it out for another time. For now, let's get you two home, school starts tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Robin grunted.

**(The Next Morning)**

Jayden and Jason were dropped off at Gotham Academy by Alfred the following morning. The butler was nice enough to stop at Big Belly Burger and get the two a quick breakfast as they had slept in later that morning. Despite the quick breakfast and coffee, the two looked like zombies in their school uniforms.

"Thanks Alfred." The two said as they walked onto the academy grounds. It had been nearly three years since Jayden had become the night time vigilante known as Sparrow and had enrolled in this academy. He was currently starting his eleventh-grade year while Jason was starting his final year.

"Hmm, this suck." Jason groaned in a tired voice.

"What are you complaining about, this is your last year. I still have this year and next year to go."

"Meh, don't try and make me feel better." He grunted as he fixed his neck tie.

"Excuse me," Jason and Jayden turned to see a young woman around seventeen years old. She had dark brown hair that brought out the icy blue in her eyes. She wasn't dressed in a Gotham Academy uniform though; she was dressed in her street clothes. A black shirt with blue short and a matching pair of dark blue boots and a small pendant on a necklace wrapped around her neck. "I'm sorry, but have you seen this girl or someone that looks like her?"

She handed a flier to Jayden and he examined the photo of a little girl, she looked like the girl in front of her, but she looked like she was nine years old.

"Samantha Rodgers." Jayden read out loud. "Says, here she would be twelve, why do you have a picture of a nine-year-old?" Jayden asked.

"It's the only one I have, but if you see someone like me around the age of twelve, could you please call that number." The girl huffed as she stormed off. Jason shrugged as he headed into, but Jayden called out to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Lauren Rodgers."

Jayden looked back down at the flier before looking up at Lauren.

Later that day he was in his chemistry class, not really paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He couldn't get his mind off the girl looking for his sister, there were multiple questions that were racing through his mind, but only one that bugged him the most.

"_Where was Batman?"_

"Mr. Warney!"

"Hmm?" Jayden hummed as he looked up at his teacher.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, I'm just thinking about something else." Jayden shrugged.

"Then you're not thinking about the effects the hallucinogen known as, Tranquility can do to the human brain?" His teacher asked.

"_I know who is selling it, asshole." _

"Nope," He said with a pop at the end. "I just think of it as weed. It let's people have a good time."

This earned a chuckle from the rest of the class as a student sitting next to him rolled his eyes.

"If I may, professor." The student said.

"Go ahead, Mr. Bell."

Johnathan Bell, he was a sixteen-year-old boy with exotic blue eyes with a greenish tint and neatly styled brown hair. He was the top of his class almost completely excelling in every class.

"The drug known as Tranquility can cause the mind to black out all the negative thoughts while numbing the body, but the side affect is that all the rage can crash down like a hammer and set the user off. That's is why it is the most addicting and feared drug."

"Only after and over dose." Another voice called out. Everyone turned to see, Jelena Makarov. She was a very beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with long light blonde hair, which was tucked behind her right ear to show off her three earrings. Her hazel eyes briefly met Jayden's before the young boy turned away as he had been gawking at her womanly curves.

Like Johnathan, she was smart, but unlike him, she was popular amongst her fellow classmates. There wasn't a moment that she wasn't surrounded by her friends in the halls, at lunch, after school. She was just that kind of girl you'd want to be friends with.

"If you inhale it in small doses it can make you feel blissfully unaware, but it would be as simple as getting drunk, it only takes longer. When you take it in large doses it triggers your emotions a lot stronger, causing you to flip out."

"Both accurate descriptions," The teacher praised. "Well done."

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Jayden grabbed his bag and watched as Jelena gathered with some friends in the hallway as Johnathan made his way to his next class. Jayden was impressed with how much they knew about the drug. Jayden didn't know that you could do baby doses with it.

He would have to ask them about it later as he had art class. Jayden made his way to art class, where he took off his jacket and replaced it with a white smock. He approached his canvas and waited for his partner.

"Hi Jayden." A voice said behind her. Jayden turned and smiled.

"Hi Kathy." He greeted.

Kathy wasn't like most people in this school. She was an average fifteen-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, but behind those eyes were tragedy and pain. Rumor has it her father use to work for Penguin up until his death twelve years ago. No one knew if it was from natural causes or foul play. Her mother works hard for a lab assistant at S.T.A.R labs while her older sister works as a receptionist. Hardworking people, but times were still tough for them, they lived in the Narrows, which wouldn't be bad, but since Batman has been involved with the Justice League things have been getting back to the way before Batman.

The biggest change for her though was the recent loss of her best friend during summer. They were walking home together one day after hanging out when one of Cobblepot's goons got in a shoot out with Two-Face's gang, they got caught in the crossfire and her friend died instantly. She hasn't been the same since.

Jayden knew better than to ask her what her friends name was and he didn't bother to ask her how she was doing. He simply picked up his paint brush and some paint and got to work. Today they were doing portraits and Jayden and Kathy were partners. Jayden did okay, but in comparison to Kathy, it may as well have been a water color picture by a three-year-old.

"How am I looking?" Kathy asked as she sat still on her stool.

"Weally pwetty," Jayden teased. "I dwew it myself."

Kathy rolled her eyes, but Jayden could see a small smirk on her face. Kathy was one of the most talented artists in Gotham Academy and that's what paid her tuition for her four-year semester.

"Come on, let me see it." She asked as she got up from her seat and went to look at the portrait. She looked at it and chuckled. "Why it is so good I bet your father will hang it right up on the refrigerator, so everyone can see it all the time."

"Yay!"

Okay, she was doing good today, so that was a win in Jayden's book. Art class went on smoothly as the bell finally went off ending the class. Everyone gathered out into the hallway as Jayden made his way to lunch, until he heard a loud slam nearby.

"What the hell is your problem, freak!" A loud obnoxious voice called out.

Jayden turned the corner and let out an annoyed grunt when he saw Carden Deke standing over a young girl who went by the name, Ada Lee Patel. Ada was a fifteen-year-old, with short black hair and blue eyes. They were a very entertaining person to hang around as she was active on the tennis court and any other sport she could play, but she was also a bit of a trickster, which is why they were most likely getting hassled by one of the most popular and feared person in the school.

"You think it was funny tripping me like that?" He snapped at them. "Answer me, you flat chested bitch."

"Get off of me," She snapped. "It was an accident."

"Bullshit," He shoved her again and this time a patch with a heart in a circle fell off of her jacket. It was decorated half with different color pink stripes and the other half with blue and black stripes. "What the hell is this, you a fucking faggot or something?"

"It's a genderfluid patch, dip shit." Jayden snapped.

"And I'm technically Bi."

"What the hell is genderfluid?" Carden asked.

"They are just people who don't identify as male or female. Unlike you, you little bitch."

"Mother fu-"

"Problem, Deke?" Jason said from behind Carden. He tensed when he heard his voice and stepped away from both Ada and Jayden.

"Nothing, just your stupid fucking brother getting involved in business that doesn't concern him."

"Well, you're strong arming a woman half your size. What would you expect him to do?"

"Person, Jason." Jayden corrected.

"It's okay." Ada giggled.

Carden said nothing and turned away in a huff, Jayden knew this was far from over, but compared to what he fought last night, he was on the bottom of his worry list.

"You two okay?" Jason asked. "What was that about?"

"He was harassing, Ada." Jayden explained. They merely shrugged.

"He was putting hands on this girl and I tangled my foot around his ankle, causing him to fall flat on his face. It was freaking hilarious."

"He didn't think so, you have to be careful with assholes like that." Jayden warned, but Ada merely shrugged.

"I can handle him, believe me, anyways I have a lesson to get to. I'll see you guys later." They said as they ran down the hall.

"She's an odd one."

"They, not she." Jayden stated.

"Oh, shut up." Jason sighed. "I came by to tell you that Bruce is working late tonight, so you and me are going to patrol Gotham tonight on our own."

"Sweet!"

Jayden loved it when Bruce left Jason and Jayden to tend to street crimes by themselves. The only rule was that they don't tackle any gang hideouts and always call for him when things get too hairy. That's when a lightbulb went off in Jayden's head.

"Hey, can we patrol the Narrows tonight?" He suggested.

"The Narrows, we'll be exhausted after the first hour." Jason chuckled. "Why go there?"

"Penguin, he has a few stash houses there and maybe if we're lucky we can find something on Lauren's sister or the prick who murdered Kathy's friend."

"Hey, don't get to sure of yourself." Jason warned. "I want to find a missing kid as much as you do, but I looked up that girls' profile during my free period. She was abducted from her home three years ago because her father owed money to Cobblepot."

"Why didn't they take Lauren too?" Jayden asked.

"Her parents were killed before that, now Lauren, she was arrested for gouging out the eye of one of Cobblepot's men the night of the kidnapping."

"She got arrested for self-defense?" Jayden asked disgusted by what he had just heard.

"He was corrupt, Cobblepot paid him to make her look derange and no kidnapping or missing persons reports were field. Gordon dropped the charges, but there was nothing he could do to find the girl."

"What about Kathy, her friend is due some justice, don't you think?"

"For all we know he's in some flop house with a needle in his arm." Jason stated.

"Nah, I looked up the incident report month when it happened. This guy is one of his top enforcers. No way he get's high on his own supply."

"You know if we start kicking up dirt, then we'll cross the point of no return, Bruce will be pissed at us. You sure you want to take the risk?"

"Hey, I love Bruce, he's my father, but the Narrows they've gotten bad and he's to worried about everything else going wrong in the world and beyond to care about Gotham, so yes let's take the risk."

"Look at you, my boy becomes a man." Jason stated proudly as he threw and arm around Jayden's shoulder. "Okay, so who is the enforcer?"

"Some guy named Waylon Jones, he goes by some stupid nick name, Killer Croc."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Okay everyone, sorry for the wait, but I wanted to introduce the characters as best as I could and I wanted to give them their five minutes. I hope I did their justice. Anyways, there will be more chapters along the way and your characters will grow alongside Jayden. Now here are the characters and the people who submitted.**

**helenGet: Lauren Rodgers and Jelena Makarov**

**duraaa199: Kathy Susan Bishop**

**annjames: Ada Lee Patel **

**BattleUnit3: Johnathan Bell**

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Way or The Highway **

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long delay, but my laptop ate s**t a while ago and I haven't been able to replace it then I had to reinstall word and the Covid happened, but I ramble. Anyways, I am back now and I am ready to start writing this story along with all your characters again. Now, for those of you who don't remember, I left it on a cliffhanger where Sparrow (My OC) and Robin, a.k.a Jason Todd where going to get the drop on Killer Croc. Now this Killer Croc isn't the giant reptilian monster yet. He's a small-time drug dealer who I based off of, Manuel Eduardo Ramirez who played Croc in the fan film, Joker Rising. If you haven't seen it yet then go watch it right now, very good fan film. I am also introducing one of my future oc's from my previous stories. I hope you enjoy and it's great to be back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or justice league this is a non-profit work of fiction.**

* * *

Robin and Sparrow made their way down to the Narrow's later that night. Since Batman was busy with the Slade incident and Nightwing and Batgirl were needed elsewhere in Gotham it was up to the Boy Wonders to go and investigate the spread of the drug Tranquility.

They had made their way to an old abandoned sewage treatment plant, using their grappling hooks they had managed to land on top of the rooftop and slowly make their way inside through the roof entrance.

Once inside, the two started to creep in and after a couple of minutes they had picked up voices, one sounded Hispanic while the other were younger.

"Okay, so one last time," The Hispanic voice said aloud. Sparrow turned his recorder on and walked out onto the rafters so he could listen in better. "Cobblepot manage to get his shipment in from Corto Maltese. It checks out, so it should be good to sell."

Sparrow looked down to see the man talking. He was a big fella with black hair, which was styled in what Sparrow could assume was a small mohawk. He had a goatee and a scar over his right eye which was devoid of color. That was Killer Croc.

"Logan, I want you and the boys to make the exchanges with the other known factions, Flynn you stay here on the computer and get ready with those accounts I want you to be ready to rinse our money when it comes through."

"I got some investments and stocks all lined up," The young boy in the reaper mask nodded. "As far as the I.R.S knows a bunch of trust fund turds will be cashing in on some cheap stock tips. We'll lose a little money, but it's chicken feed in comparison to what we'll receive."

"I thought the whole point of rinsing money was so we don't lose money." A smug voice questioned. Sparrow turned to see a young man dressed in black jeans and a white hoodie step out. He was casually tossing a tactical knife around, catching the hand with each toss.

"Logan, the point of rinsing money is so we can get it back legally without the I.R.S coming down on us. It's easier and safer than gambling hundreds of thousands of dollars through the casinos or buying and selling cars."

"We'll still be losing a good chunk of change though I mean seriously what the fuck?" Logan snapped, throwing his knife into a wooden pallet.

"Well, Flynn has been doing this for a year now and so far, we haven't had any trouble from anyone who's looking to lock us up, so you know the old saying, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it,'. It makes Cobblepot happy and he's the boss so, get over it."

"Cobblepot," Logan scoffed. "He doesn't know shit. Hell, he still has that Rodger's girl from that debt he collected three years ago for god sakes."

Sparrow's eyes widened at that remark. That has to be the same girl Lauren was talking about earlier. They had to make a move now.

"We need to call this in," Sparrow said to Robin. "If what he says is true, we'll be dealing with a kidnapping and possible hostage situation if this turns south."

"I know, but the cops won't come this far into the Narrows and by the time they get here, Croc and these other assholes will have already sold their shit and rinse their dirty money." Robin whispered back.

"I meant call Batman."

"Forget it, we can take these punks." Robin smirked.

Before Sparrow could get another word out, Robin had already leaped over the railing and using his cape he safely landed on his feet. The group of thugs all jumped when they saw the young boy and readied themselves.

"Good news bad news fellas," Robin called out. "The good news is that Gotham is going to be a safer place tonight. The bad news, you dicks are gonna spend the next twenty-five years behind bars."

"Long way from here to the iron, punk." Croc said before pulling out a .50 caliber handgun. Acting fast, Sparrow quickly pulled out a batarang and threw it at Croc's gun, the small projectile struck Croc's gun and knocked it out of his hand as the second boy wonder joined his brother on the main floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Croc shouted. "Get them!"

Everyone engaged the two boys with guns and knives.

Robin pulled out his staff as Sparrow extended his baton. One of the thugs pointed an M4 assault rifle at the boys and opened fired upon them. The two took off in opposite direction as bullets flew all over the place. Robin pulled out a small stun disk and ran up a wall, backflipping from the wall and throwing it at the thug. Sparks went off as the man screamed in pain and fell onto the ground unconscious.

Sparrow leaped towards another thug and brought his baton down hard on his pistol. When the gun fell to the ground, Sparrow quickly kicked it away before swinging his baton across the man's face, knocking him out cold.

After he had dealt with his opponent, Sparrow could hear the faint sound of feet rapidly approaching. He turned and to his shock and horror, Logan was less than a foot away, he had his knife from earlier in hand along with another knife in his left hand.

Sparrow just managed to lean away from the blade that had missed his throat by mere inches and brought his baton down once again. Logan had swiftly dodged the attack and swiped his blade across the heel of Sparrow's boots, too bad they were reinforced.

Sparrow sent a kick towards the man, but he had managed to doge and lock his arms around his leg before kicking his other foot from beneath him, knocking him down on the ground. Logan pounded on top of the young hero and went to stab him in the face, but Sparrow had moved his head to the side and grabbed his wrist, keeping him from stabbing him anymore. Logan brought his second knife down, but Sparrow had managed to block his attack.

The two were locked in place as Sparrow tried like hell to keep one knife pinned and the other from stabbing his eye out. Sparrow was locked in for a minute before Robin leaped in and smack him across the head with his staff. Sparrow pushed the bastard off of him and quickly cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Thanks for that, fucker was fast." Sparrow grunted.

"No problem, I always got your back." Robin smiled, before Sparrow tackled him out of the way of an oncoming energy blast.

"And I've got yours." Sparrow chuckled as he looked back from where the blast had come from. He spotted the boy from earlier in his cheap grim reaper costume wielding a makeshift energy cannon. He kept pulling the trigger, but he must have fried the thing since it wasn't doing anything.

Robin leaped in, twirling his staff around ready to attack, but Croc stepped in and tackled the young teen to the ground. The older man pulled out a large serrated steel knife and raised it above his head ready to kill Robin, but Sparrow rushed in and sent a kick to the side of the man's head.

Croc staggered back while pulling out a Mac-10 automatic gun and firing it blindly at the two heroes. The two quickly leaped into cover as the bullets whipped past their heads. Robin pulled out a batarang and when the last bullet fired, he leaned out of cover and threw his projectile at Croc. The red blade flew through the air and struck Croc in the eye.

The drug dealer screamed in pain as he stumbled over some crates and fell into one of the waste sewages pipes.

"NO!" The boy screamed as he rushed over to where Croc had fallen. Sparrow looked down at the boy, worried at what he had just done.

"He was a drug dealer kid," Sparrow explained as he tried to console the boy, but they boy snapped back.

"He was my friend!" He snapped. "He took me in when I had lost everything and now, he's dead!"

"And people are dying every day because of him. He got what he deserved!" Robin shouted back. Police sirens started going off in the background causing the boy to panic. He started fiddling with his homemade energy cannon and threw it at the boy wonders.

They were confused for a second, until they started hearing a whirring sound that grew louder and louder. The two took cover just in time as the device went off leaving a large burn mark in the center of the warehouse.

Sparrow looked around for the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Robin grabbed his friend by his arm and dragged him out of the warehouse, leaving the drugs and crooks for the cops.

Once they were outside, Robin was ready to call it a night when Sparrow stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked as Sparrow pulled out the missing person poster from this morning.

"Croc talked about Cobblepot taking a girl to cover some debt," He explained. "This must be that Lauren Rodgers kid sister. It has to be."

"So, what do you want to do?" Robin asked rhetorically. He knew that going after Cobblepot on their own was risky and piss off Batman in the process, but between the drugs they just confiscated and the recording they got off Croc a kidnapping would put the mean old bastard behind bars for life. He knew it was a good move, but he wanted Sparrow to make the call.

"We go after Cobblepot and get the girl." Sparrow said with a confidence Robin hasn't seen before. Robin's face broke out in a vicious grin and nodded.

"That's my boy."

(Iceberg Lounge)

Cobblepot was sitting in his office with a fat cigar between his lips as he counted his money one bill at a time. He never gets tired of feeling the crisp clean bill between his fingers, especially when it's taxpayer's money. A month ago, the cops had arrested him on drugs and kidnapping charges, but due to a lack of evidence and witnesses that conveniently disappeared he was granted leave and temporary immunity.

To bad Robin and Sparrow didn't care about his immunity.

Cobblepot jumped when he heard gunfire go off on the main floor followed by screams of his patrons. The gunshot grew louder and louder until they were outside his door. He reached under his desk and pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at the door.

Sweat dripped down the side of his head as the gunshots came to a sudden stop, leaving the old-school crime boss standing on shaking legs. What felt like hours was mere minutes, before two of Cobblepots best men flew through the doors, followed by smoke bombs.

They went off, blinding him and filling his lungs causing him to cough up a storm. By the time the smoke cleared, he saw two burred figures through his teary eyes. One red and one white as the white one advanced on him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He screamed as he was lifted off the ground and thrown into his desk. The wind was knocked out of him when his stomach hit the edge.

He looked at his desk for anything of use when he spotted a letter opener. He grabbed it and made a stab for Sparrow, but the young boy quickly blocked him by the wrist and disarmed him instantly, breaking the older man's wrist.

"Nice try." Sparrow smirked as he grabbed Cobblepot by his now broken wrist. "Now, I heard a rumor that you have a little girl as payment for some deadbeat who owed you money. Where is she?"

"What the hell are you talking about you little-Shiiiit!" Cobblepot screamed as Sparrow put pressure on his wrist. The boy pulled out the missing person sheet. "Samantha Rodgers, twelve years old, where is she you fucking pig!?"

Sparrow put a little more pressure on his wrist causing Cobblepot of finally cave.

"Book shelf!" He shouted. "Pull the red book out and it'll open the brat will be in there!"

"Thank you." Sparrow sneered as he threw Cobblepot over to Robin. "Keep an eye on him."

Sparrow went over to the book shelf and pulled the red book out like he said and sure enough the whole shelf slid open revealing a small room with a bookshelf, a T.V. and a bed where little Samantha was chained to by her ankle.

"Hey," Sparrow softly said as he slowly made his way towards her, trying not to scare her. "My name is Sparrow. I work for Batman I'm here to get you out of here."

"How did you find me?" She asked as Sparrow undid her cuffs.

"Your sister Lauren has been looking for you. I got ahold of her one of her missing persons posters and I came looking for you. Your sister can't wait to see you I know that."

(Outside)

Sparrow and Robin looked down as Jim and his boys rounded up Cobblepot and his gang members. Meanwhile, Lauren and Samantha were in tears as they held each other close. Sparrow smiled at that and tapped Robin's arm.

"Let's get out of here. We're done for the night."

"You're right about that."

The boys jumped when they heard the all too familiar voice of their boss, Batman. They turned and saw Batman along with Batgirl and Nightwing.

"Tonight, might be the last night you boys go off on your own for a while."

Back at the cave the boys were currently being scolded by their boss while Batgirl and Nightwing observed.

"What you did was reckless, idiotic and dangerous." Bruce shouted. "You possibly got Croc killed, so now we can't press him for information, you alerted our enemies when you crashed that shipment and Cobblepot could end up suing the G.C.P.D for breaking his immunity deal."

"Except that we help get a fuck ton of drugs off the streets, exposed Cobblepot for the drug peddling, kidnapping piece of shit that he is and helped reunite two long lost sisters. By this time tomorrow we'll be labeled heroes."

"That's not the point." Nightwing weighed in. "You guys could have gotten killed and may have screwed up our investigation."

"Hey, we did our jobs." Robin snapped. "What we got to call in every something goes wrong. The point of us is to stop crime in our own way, right?"

"We did help take down a shipment of drugs and we can still grease Cobblepot." Sparrow weighed in. "Besides, you said we could go out on patrol, why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"The big deal is that you guys are meant to patrol the town, take names and places and stop petty crimes. Anything that involves our investigation you have to report it straight to us and wait for our command." Batgirl explained.

"If we did nothing, we could have had those drugs out on the street and a little girl stuck in a closet. Is that what you want a bunch of kids tripping off this crazy shit. Not to mention that girl he had locked up, who knows what he was doing to her. He could be using her to test his drugs for all we know. We didn't do anything you guys wouldn't do."

"You guys report to me or Nightwing and Batgirl. I am in charge and you follow my orders." Batman warned.

"We didn't do anything you guys wouldn't do." Robin growled. "We're gonna be on our own soon one day anyways."

"You're on your own, when I say you're on your own." Batman warned.

"And I'm gonna keep my ears nice and clean so I don't mishear that promotion."

"Are we done; I have some homework to do." Sparrow said. Batman let out a heavy sigh and waved them off as Robin and Sparrow changed out of their armor and went upstairs to the manor.

"What a fucking prick!" Jason shouted as he slammed Jayden's bedroom door. "We give him Penguin on a gold platter and do we get a 'thank you', no we get a 'fuck you', well FUCK YOU!" Jason shouted at the door.

"Settle down," Jayden hissed, he didn't like it when people got loud so close. "He hears you talk like that and he'll band you from Robin all together."

"Fuck that suit." He snapped. "When I get the okay to go solo, you and I will form our own names, our own colors and our own team. The Justice League won't know what hit'em."

"Jason…you make it sound like they are our enemies."

"They aren't our friends. They don't include us in anything, they bitch at us for our success and they tell us that we can't be our own men until _they_ say so. Fuck them."

"I don't know, this is just...forget it. Let's just relax, tomorrow is a new day."

(Maroni's Restaurant)

Fine polished Italian loafers clapped with each step down towards the restaurant where a small crew of Maroni's crime family were eating. The man was dressed in a fine black suit, covered in a matching trench coat with a matching fedora on top of his head. His leather gloved hands fixed the bright red tie around his neck, before lifting the face mask over his mouth.

He made his way to the front door or the restaurant, but was stopped by one of the goons.

"Private, members only." He stated.

The man in black didn't care as he pulled out his switchblade and stabbed the man five time in the chest rapidly. The goon fell dead and quite as the man wiped his blade off the dead goon's suit, before closing it and placing it in his pocket. He calmly stepped into the restaurant and spotted one table full of Maroni's thugs and a few corrupt lawyers and a judge.

They were all eating, sipping wine and laughing while he stared at them from across the room. One of the thugs spotted the man in black and sent an intimidating glare at the man.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The goon snapped.

The man said nothing and before anyone could react, he reached into his coat with both hands, pulled out two nickel plated .45's and opened fired on all the members at the table. They were all struck in the head and chest with perfect accuracy and the man left the building, disappearing into the night.


End file.
